The invention generally relates to an arrangement for loading and retaining knife edge seals within a compressor.
Turbine engines include high and low pressure compressors to provide compressed air for combustion within the engine. Each compressor typically includes multiple rotor disks. Stator vanes extend between each rotor disk along a compressor axis. Knife edge seals are formed integrally into each rotor disk to contact the stator vanes. The seals restrict leakage of compressed air from between the stator vanes and the rotor disks to limit the recirculation of air within the compressor.
During operation of the compressor the rotor disk is repeatedly heated and cooled, resulting in compressive and tensile hoop stresses on the outer portion of the disk, including the knife edge seals. This cyclic loading from the thermal cycles fatigue the disk and knife edge seals. Any areas of concentrated stress are prone to cracking as a result of the fatigue. The hoop stress in the knife edge seals can practically be eliminated by making the knife edge seals non-integral to the disk, and segmented. This will increase the durability of the rotor.
An improved arrangement for loading and retaining knife edge seals within a compressor is needed.